Reid Watches Twilight
by soothingsongs
Summary: Reid watches Twilight.  R&R.  One-shot.


**Spencer Reid Watches Twilight**

I've had this abandoned since forever. Please don't mind the mentioning of JJ; pretend that she's still at the BAU at the time. I miss JJ ):

* * *

Spencer Reid was casually sorting out files on his desk. He prepared to work on them tomorrow since it was almost time to leave the BAU. Yawning silently, he stretched his arms and was ready to leave. With his eyes slightly closed and his muscles weakening, he jumped back as he heard a low slam on his desk. To his surprise, it was a DVD case and in front of him stood JJ.

"What is this?" he asked, clearly baffled. He didn't give any effort to hide his startled expression.

"A DVD?" She chuckled.

"I know that. What film?"

She sighed. "Look at it yourself."

He straightened up and rubbed his eyes as he took a look at the front cover of the case.

"_Twilight_," he said. He looked up at JJ as his eyebrows pulled together."What_ is _this?"

"You asked me that already," she mumbled.

"I did? When?"

"Last year. I can't believe you don't remember," she said. "You remember everything."

"Actually, I remember what I choose to. Statistics reveal that twenty-five percent of— maybe the topic of our conversation was insignificant." He saw the look on her face and decided to stop rambling. "Seriously, what is Twilight?"

"You know what it is," JJ said hopefully. "Please tell me you know what it is. Everyone does. I know you may be a genius, but half of the teenage population is in love with this movie."

"I am not a teenager."

She looked flustered. "What are you, like, fourteen?"

Reid chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "If you're referring to the time between dawn and sunrise, and between sunset and dusk, then yes."

She sighed. "Just watch it. Maybe you'll like it."

"What's it about? I've never heard of these people on the front cover. Rober—"

JJ sighed once again. "Just watch it. Just try."

"When?"

"I have to return it tomorrow morning," she explained. "Tell me how you like it in the morning."

Reid nodded and looked around. Everyone was leaving. "I guess I'll watch it when I get to my hotel room."

JJ clicked her tongue. "Night, Spence." He acknowledged her with a smile. After several yawns, he managed to get up and go, and in no time he was sitting in his hotel room with the Twilight DVD in his hand.

* * *

"Let's see what's the big point about this movie that has got everyone excited." The disc was placed into the DVD player and the slot closed.

He forwarded past the previews of various movies from the same company that had little to no importance(he wouldn't have watched them anyways) and the main menu for the movie appeared in no time.

There were four options: to play the movie, select a scene, check the special features, and to change the language.

Reid was incredibly sleepy, but he still wanted to get this movie over with. Everyone knew he wasn't in tune with today's trends, including anything that didn't involve statistics and nonfiction reading. Maybe it was worth a try. JJ didn't seem particular fond of the movie, but as he thought, it _was _worth a try.

The movie began to play and he laid carelessly on the couch. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, to no avail. "Let's hear it," he whispered towards the inanimate tv.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die._

This single sentence woke Reid up a bit, but he was still tired. It wasn't interesting enough to capture his attention. _The movie is just starting_, he said to himself. _It will probably get better soon._

He tried to keep his eyes open as a teenage girl appeared on-screen. She had wavy, brown hair and a pale face. A female voice was heard over as the teenager walked towards her parents.

Reid sighed. _"Just watch it. Maybe you'll like it,"_ he mimicked JJ's voice. He was getting sleepier. . . and sleepier. . . and . . .

He woke up 20 minutes later and the movie was still playing. The main female character was about to get crushed by a van.

"Can this get any more dull and wearisome?"

Minutes later . . .

"Can the heroine get any more monotonous?"

He sighed. _How could teenagers hold interest in this? _Besides the parts of the movie(that he lasted through) being incredibly inaccurate, the story didn't seem to capture much attention. Truthfully, the facts being inaccurate bothered him the most.

He got up slowly and reached for the DVD cover. He read the summary on the back and noted that the movie was based on a series by someone named Stephenie Meyer.

"Vampires? This movie doesn't relate to vampires," he argued.

He took a look back at the screen. A teenage boy had his shirt unbuttoned and his torso glittered in the sunlight.

_"This is the skin of a killer."_

Reid pulled his eyebrows together. He assumed the teenage boy was the 'vampire'. "Vampires don't sparkle," he muttered. "That is irrelevant to the subject of vampires."

He felt stupid as he argued with a movie, but it needed to be done.

"I bet the producers didn't research on vampires. They are not actually real, but people—" he stopped rambling, realizing that he was talking to himself. . . and a tv.

"I bet the books are better than the actual movie," he muttered at last. "Why am I staying up to watch this, it's depriving me of sleep . . . oh yes, because JJ said to."

He went back to lay on the couch and tried to watch more of the movie.

_Find the will! Find the will!_

Reid tried to watch further but it bored him too much.

FIN

* * *

"How was Twilight?" JJ asked as he walked in. Reid ran a hand through his hair that was out of place and a slight frown hinted at his lips. "Someone didn't sleep well."

"Loved it," he said. He took the DVD from his messenger bag and placed it in JJ's hands. Reid gave a quick smile and walked to his desk, clearly cranky.

Morgan came walking towards JJ and laughed. "How'd he like it?"

"Hated it," she scoffed. "Probably something to do with logic and reasoning."

"Knew it," he sighed. "It's funny playing with a genius's mind, huh?"

She nodded as they got back to work.

**Oh gosh, such a poorly written story. I know it sucks. I got bored.**


End file.
